


Childhood

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [16]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. A Child's Ransom

**Sherwood Forest. A clearing near Locksley.  
** _(Four boys are playing in the woods. They are wearing green costumes similar to the outlaws’ (Daniel’s with a hood), have tags round their necks that they have made themselves and three have a small bow and arrow set. The fourth, Mark, carries a half staff. They creep closer and peek out from behind a large rock down into a hollow at Gisborne below. The Smith stands next to him.A young peasant man has his ankles and wrists shackled and chained together and is wearing the breastplate of a suit of armour, trying to be brave, but is very frightened,facing a row of four of Gisborne’s men with bows and arrows drawn at him. Nothing happens for several seconds.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Now!”  
 _(Arrows fly and bounce off the armour. The peasant man looks down and pats the armour in disbelief.)  
_ **Mark:** _(Quietly:)_ “Whoa!”  
 _(Gisborne hurries over to the peasant man, the Smith behind him.)  
_ **Smith:** “You see? I told you I could do it. _(Gisborne inspects the armour.)_ Nothing can penetrate it.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Excellent work.”  
 **Smith:** “What else did you expect?” _(Folds his arms.)_  
 **Gisborne:** _(Pulls out his small curved dagger.)_ “Unfortunately _[puts his right arm round the peasant’s shoulders, holding the dagger in front of his face]_ , the secret cannot leave the forest.”  
 _(Gisborne stabs the peasant man in the back. The boys cringe and turn their heads away.)  
_ **Mark:** “Oh!”  
 _(Gisborne hears him and looks up to see the boys behind the boulders.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(to his men:)_ “Get them!” _(The boys run away.)  
(The boys are chased by Gisborne’s men on horseback through the forest. Mark leads them on a narrow path through a thicket where the horses can’t follow.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Go round! Go round!”  
 _(Mark stumbles and falls. Daniel bends over him.)  
_ **Daniel:** “Mark, come on!”   
_(Daniel runs on. The other two boys help Mark up as Daniel keeps going. Daniel runs off the trail into a gully with rock walls. The other boys run on, pursued by the horsemen. Then another man on horseback comes up the other way. The three boys are surrounded and the men draw their swords. Gisborne rides up and sees that there are only three, then walks his horse around, looking for the fourth. He makes his way through the trees towards Daniel in the gully, stops, and looks out through the mist.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Come on out! _(Daniel presses himself against the edge of the gully.)_ You can trust me. I’m Lord of Locksley.”  
 _(Daniel stands still and closes his eyes. Gisborne waits, listening, but hears nothing more than birds cawing and leaves rustling. He turns his horse around and rides back to the other three boys. Daniel steps away from the wall of the gully, peers over its edge and aims his toy bow at Gisborne’s back. An adult’s hand closes over the bow and arrow.)_  
 **Robin:** “Shh.”

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(The outlaws are gathered in the camp for breakfast. Clarke, still sat on her bunk, stretches languorously and smiles at the others.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Thanks again for finding room for me guys. I know it’s been a bit cramped.”  
 **Will:** “Don’t mention it. I can always extend the camp out a bit if it gets to be a problem.”  
 **Djaq:** “I think it’s cosy.”  
 **Allan:** _(Laughs:)_ “I’m sure you do.”  
 **Djaq:** “And what’s that supposed to mean?”  
 **Allan:** “Oh nothing.”  
 **Djaq:** “No, not nothing. What do you have to say?”  
 **Allan:** _(Looks to Little John who nods:)_ “I’m just saying that you looked pretty comfy spooned up against Will last night.”  
 _(Little John smirks as Djaq looks at Will who’s cheeks have almost turned the colour of his name.)_  
 **Djaq:** _(Icily:)_ “Saracens do not spoon.”  
 **Allan:** “Whatever you say. _(Turning to Clarke:)_ Do Celts spoon?”  
 **Clarke:** “What? How should I know?”  
 **Little John:** “Well, you have been spending a lot of time with them lately.”  
 **Clarke:** “Out of necessity. _(Allan shakes his head:)_ For the sake of the alliance. _(Will smirks, glad that he and Djaq are no longer the focus.)_ Fine. You know you’re all welcome to come along with me next time.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, no thanks. That Commander is crazy.”  
 **Will:** “You’re just upset that she got the better of you.”  
 **Djaq:** “Well, she was going to sentence me to ‘death by a thousand cuts’”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, see? I’m not the only one who doesn’t trust her.”  
 **Clarke:** “That was all a misunderstanding. Besides, I’ve saved her life since then. That should earn us a little more good will on her part.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah well we’ll see.”  
 **Will:** _(To Clarke:)_ “What were they up to when you left?”  
 **Clarke:** “Warrior training. Oh and Lexa’s trying to arrange a meeting of all the clan leaders. Now that Gisborne and the Sheriff know that the Commander’s army is out there, she’s making sure that her warriors are ready for anything.”  
 **Much:** “Right, breakfast’s ready!” _  
(Much hands out plates to Little John and Allan, who are standing outside Much’s kitchen.)  
_ **Much:** “Here.” _(Turns back to get two more plates.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Holds his plate close to his face.)_ “I thought you said chicken.”   
**Much:** _(Ambivalently, walking past them with plates:)_ “Well…”   
_(Much hands plates to Djaq and Will.)  
_ **Allan:** “That’s a pretty small chicken, Much.”   
**Will:** “Yeah, again.”   
_(Much hands Clarke her place then returns to his kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel tucked into his belt. Little John and Allan remain standing and eat.)  
_ **Djaq:** “And have you seen in the trees? No squirrels lately.”   
_(Djaq sits down on a stool, Will beside her on a stump. She gives him a knowing look and they each take a bite.)  
_ **Much:** “It’s not squirrel.”   
**Djaq:** “And… what happened to the vegetables, huh? All you eat is bread and meat. We’re surrounded by edible berries and leaves. Where’s the fruit, the salad?” _(Looks back at Will.)  
_ **Will:** _(Incredulously:)_ “Salad?”   
**Little John:** “Men eating leaves?” _(Much walks back to his kitchen.)_  
 **Allan:** “There’s only one use for leaves around here, and you wouldn’t want to be eating them afterwards.”

_(Much, Will and Little John laugh. Djaq scornfully laughs with them. Robin arrives with Daniel, who stares with open mouth at the “real” gang.)  
_ **Robin:** “Up. _(Djaq and Will stand.)_ We need to go. This is Daniel. His friends are in danger and if I’m not much mistaken, so are we.”   
**Allan:** “What’s up?”   
**Robin:** “It’s Gisborne. He’s creating a new armour. We need to take his toys away, so… arm yourselves.”   
**Daniel:** _(Recognising and naming each in turn:)_ “Little John. Will. Allan A Dale. Princess Eleanor. And you must be Djaq, the Saracen. _(Djaq smiles and nods, also in the middle of buckling on her sword.)_ Wow. _(Looks at Much.)_ Sorry, who are you?”   
**Robin:** “That? _(Robin points at Much with his bow as Much steps proudly forward.)_ That’s Much.”   
**Daniel:** “Oh, yes, the servant.”   
_(Robin, Will and Allan laugh. Djaq looks at Much and smiles.)_   
**Much:** _(Snaps the towel from his belt.)_ “Very funny.”   
_(Clarke squeezes Much on the shoulder on her way past, picking up her weapon. Little John puts on his coat as Daniel steps towards him, still staring.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Notices Daniel.)_ “What?”  
 **Daniel:** “Nothing. _(Robin watches curiously, smiling.)_ It’s just… I thought you’d be… taller.”  
 **Little John:** _(Looks at Daniel, offended:)_ “I’m quite tall.”  
 _(Will smiles, enjoying the banter.)  
_ **Daniel:** “But, you know, like a giant.” _(Little John frowns.)_  
 **Djaq:** “Men tend to lie about their size.” _(The men all look at her, offended.)_  
 **Robin:** “You ready? _(to Daniel:)_ Give me that. _(Takes Daniel’s bow.)_ You won’t be needing it. _(Tosses the small bow aside.)_ Come on, let’s go.”  
 _(Daniel and the gang follow Robin out.)_

**Sherwood Forest. A clearing near Locksley.  
** _(The gang arrive at the clearing.)  
_ **Daniel:** “They’ve gone. _(Daniel walks around, looking, as the gang look for clues. Daniel finds Mark’s tag and stoops to pick it up. Clarke joins him.)_ It’s Mark’s. _(Robin takes the tag.)_ See, the M?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nods.)_ “That’s good.”  
 **Daniel:** “We play outlaws. _(A bit shyly:)_ I’m Robin Hood.”  
 **Robin:** _(Walking over to them, Sincerely:)_ “Well, I hope you’re better at playing Robin Hood than I am.”  
 **Daniel:** _(Looks down in shame.)_ “No. I let go of his hand. _(Robin leans in.)_ Gisborne’s lot were coming and I just ran.”  
 **Clarke:** “Well, then you did the right thing.”  
 **Daniel:** “Really?”  
 **Robin:** “If you hadn’t run, you would’ve been caught, too, and what good is that? _(Gently:)_ Listen, sometimes in the heat of battle… _(glances back at the gang)_ … there isn’t time to watch your gang’s back.”  
 _(Will comes up.)  
_ **Will:** “Wagon tracks.” _(Nods behind him.)_  
 **Robin:** _(to Daniel:)_ They’ve gone to Locksley, all right? _(to gang:)_ Come on, let’s go.”

**Locksley Manor. Courtyard.  
** _(The Smith has a work area across from the front door. His hammer clangs repeatedly. The boys are tied up in a nearby shed. The Sheriff coughs from the smoke as he approaches the Smith with Gisborne. The Smith stops hammering, but doesn’t see them. He is about to start again when the Sheriff touches his arm. The Smith puts down the armour and hammer.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Let’s see it then, the magic metal. _(The Smith glares at the Sheriff, who removes his gloves. The Smith gets the breastplate as the Sheriff hands his gloves to Gisborne. The Smith holds up the armour and the Sheriff takes it. Taps the metal, unconvinced.)_ This it?” _(Turns the breastplate over.)_  
 **Smith:** _(Proudly.)_ “Indeed.”  
 **Sheriff:** “It’s very thin.” _(Hands it to Gisborne.)_  
 **Smith:** “Thin, yes, but that is its beauty. With this on, a soldier can dance in battle.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Pulls out his dagger.)_ “Yes, how does it work?”  
 **Smith:** “That is my secret. _(Sets his feet and puts his hands on his hips.)_ And I am the only man west of Jerusalem who knows how to make it.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, la-di-da-di-da.” _(The Sheriff hits the breastplate with the dagger. The armour sparks as the dagger strikes it and the Sheriff recoils in pain. Gisborne smiles smugly.)_  
 **Smith:** “O ye of little faith. Come. I will show you a little of my art.”  
 _(The Sheriff runs his fingers over the armour again before following the Smith to the forge. Gisborne brings over as mall wooden box.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Stinks like a Turk’s trousers.”  
 **Smith:** “To the artist, it is a beautiful smell. Here, my special ingredient. _(Opens Gisborne’s box and takes out a piece of coal.)_ This, to me, is more precious than diamonds.”  
 **Sheriff:** “I hope so. More expensive than diamonds.”  
 **Smith:** “Watch.” _(Crushes the rock in a tall mortar with a wooden pestle.)_  
 ****

**Locksley.  
** _(Much, Will, Little John, Allan, Daniel and Djaq run in and peek out between buildings across from the manor.)  
_ ****

**Courtyard.  
** _(The Smith tosses a bit of the crushed rock into the fire. It smokes and the Sheriff coughs.)  
_ **Smith:** “Don’t cough. In breathe, inhale. Enjoy.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Gasping for breath:)_ “Enjoy?”  
 _(Robin opens a window from the upper storey of the manor. Below is the Smith’s work area, and through a hole in the roof he can the Sheriff sputtering. Gisborne turns to a servant.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Irritably:)_ “Water for the Sheriff.”  
 **Smith:** “Believe me, in time you will grow used to it.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Sputters:)_ “You will get used to it, my friend. Start production. I want 5000 suits of armour.”  
 **Smith:** “My lord, that is a very great undertaking.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Yes, your fee is very generous.”  
 **Smith:** “The King of France would pay double.” _(Gisborne scoffs.)_   
**Sheriff:** _(Thinks seriously for a moment.)_ “Well, you are indeed an artist.”  
 _(The Smith nods in acknowledgement as the Sheriff coughs and leaves. Gisborne follows him with the box.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(In disbelief:)_ “Double?”  
 **Sheriff:** “An inconvenience, but think of the gain. _(Robin is still watching from the window.)_ An army of indestructible warriors.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(to his servant:)_ “Put this safely in my room. _(Hands the box to him.)_ Gisborne and the Sheriff turn to leave, but they hear the boys in the shed coughing from the smoke.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Holds up a finger to Gisborne:)_ “Gisborne… _(walking towards the shed:)_ … have you started a family without telling me?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Following:)_ “My lord…” _(Robin watches cautiously as the Sheriff opens the top half of the door to the shed and sees the boys.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Children.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I caught them snooping around in the woods, my lord.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Tell me they didn’t see you. _(Gisborne is quiet. The Smith starts hammering again.)_ I knew testing the armour in the forest was a spectacularly stupid idea. Especially seeing as most of our enemies reside in it! ( _Sighs:)_ Why didn’t you kill them, Gisborne?”  
 **Gisborne:** “My lord, I decided we could use them in the mines. We need extra labourers.”  
 **Sheriff:** “You see, just when I thought I could let you out by yourself to flap your little wings, you go and show compassion. Tut-tut. When there are people who know our little secret, those people have to die.”  
 _(The boys’ eyes widen in fear. The Sheriff turns away from the shed as Robin ducks out of the light and pulls the shutter closed a bit more. Gisborne shuts the door and follows. Robin pushes open the shutter again, ties a short piece of rope onto an arrow and fires it over the village.)_  
 ****

**Locksley.  
** _(The arrow lands right by Much’s hand resting on a fence. Will pulls it out and takes off the knot as Much breathes heavily.)  
_ **Will:** “That’s the back door plan.”  
 **Little John:** “Come on. We move.”  
 **Much:** _(Whispers, a bit annoyed at the near miss:)_ “Every time…”

_(Much, Will, Djaq, Allan and Daniel follow Little John into the village towards the manor, alternating leads. Will and Little John leave the rest of the gang there, and go to the boys’ shed. They peek round the corner and Little John starts peering through the cracks, looking for them.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Quietly to Will:)_ “They’re here. _(Will sneaks over and puts a small saw into a knothole. He’s about to start sawing when the hammering stops.)_   
Wait. _(The hammering resumes and Little John taps Will’s shoulder.)_ OK.”  
 _(Will starts sawing.)_  
 ****

**Master’s chamber.  
** _(Robin has found the box of black diamonds. He steps off the raised floor of the alcove, ready to sneak out, when Gisborne enters.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Surprised:)_ “Hood!”  
 **Robin:** _(With contempt:)_ “It’s Locksley to you.”  
 _(Gisborne quickly steps in and bars the door closed. He draws his sword and strides round the bed as Robin sets his feet.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “No. Locksley’s mine now.”  
 _(Gisborne attacks Robin with the sword, but Robin twists himself round the alcove’s curtains to avoid it. He ducks Gisborne’s second swing, but Gisborne follows with a left hook and Robin ducks it, too.)  
_ **Robin:** “Locksley will _[knocks the sword away with the box]_ never be yours!”   
_(Robin rolls over the bed to the door.)_  
 ****

**The shed.  
** _(Will finishes taking out a fourth section of board and pokes his head in through the hole. He motions for them to come closer.)  
_ **Will:** “Come on.” _(The boys, tied together, inch towards him and Will reaches in to saw at their ropes.)_   
****

**Master’s chamber.  
Gisborne: **“Bah! _(Gisborne brings down his sword at Robin’s back, but Robin ducks aside at the last moment. Gisborne swings. Robin ducks again, then slams into Gisborne, kicks his sword arm, forcing Gisborne to drop it, then gives him a mighty kick in the chest, sending him into the wall. Robin runs to the door.)_ Still sore? Face facts, Hood. _(Gisborne pushes Robin’s back as Robin tries to lift the bar on the door.)_ You lost. I won.”  
 _(Gisborne pulls Robin away from the door by his jacket. Gisborne pushes Robin into the wall by the door, then as he steps back, Robin tries to hit him with the box, but Gisborne blocks it with both hands, knocking the box onto the bed. Gisborne picks up Robin and throws him into the wall. Robin slams into a shelf on the wall and falls to the floor, as does a metal pitcher from the shelf.)_  
 **Robin:** “You want hearts and minds… _(Gisborne kicks Robin in the ribs. Robin picks up the fallen pitcher)_ …. but it’ll never _[kicks out at Gisborne]_ happen! No matter how many people you _[slams the pitcher into Gisborne’s face]_ kill!  
 _(Gisborne rolls back across the bed and onto the floor.)_ No matter how many children you terrify. _(Drops the pitcher. Gisborne stands up and leans over the bed to grab the box, but Robin grabs the crosspiece above and jumps up.)_ No matter how much armour you put _[kicks Gisborne back with both feet]_ on! _(Drops to the floor and grabs the box before Gisborne can reach it. Sneering triumphantly:)_ Ha!” _(Gisborne stands.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “You overestimate me, Hood. _(Robin unbars the door and walks through as Gisborne speaks, barely glancing back at him.)_ You know, sometimes at night I get one of your servants to rub my feet. _(Shouting after him, coming round the bed:)_ I don’t care if she has a heart or a mind!”  
 _(Gisborne follows Robin out.)_

**The shed.  
** _(Little John lifts the boys out of the hole in the shed and passes them to Will, but Mark’s foot is chained to an iron ring attached to a short post set firmly in the ground. Little John pulls twice, then looks in to see what’s holding him up. Mark pulls on the chain.)  
_ **Little John:** _(to Mark:)_ “Right. Step over there. Cover your eyes. I’ll be back. _(Little Johns turns and takes several steps away from the shed.)_ OK?”  
 _(Mark covers his eyes with his arm and Little John smashes through the wall. He pries open Mark’s shackle as the Sheriff approaches and opens the top door. Two of Gisborne’s men are with him.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ah, rescued by outlaws. _(The Sheriff opens the lower door and Little John tosses away Mark’s chain.)_ Quelle surprise.”  
 _(Two more soldiers appear outside behind Little John.)  
_ **Little John:** _(to Mark:)_ “We fight. Take this. _(Little John hands Mark a broken board from the wall.)_ Defend me from above.”   
_(Little John lifts Mark onto his shoulders.)_  
 **Sheriff:** _(Turning to the soldiers:)_ “Well, this should be fun.” _(The Sheriff turns back in time for Mark to hit him in the head with the board.)_  
 **Locksley.  
** _(Will, with the other two boys, runs back where Allan, Much and Djaq are waiting with Daniel.)  
_ **Much:** _(to the boys:)_ “Come on!”  
 **Daniel:** “Where’s Mark? You’ve left Mark!”  
 **Will:** _(to Daniel:)_ “He’s all right. _(to the others:)_ We need you, now.”  
 _(Much draws his sword.)  
_ **Much:** _(to the boys:)_ “You lot, stay here.”  
 _(Djaq taps a boy’s shoulder and points behind the fence into a sheltered spot.)  
_ **Djaq:** “In. Go in.”   
_(The boys crouch behind the fence and Djaq runs after Allan.)_  
 ****

**Upstairs gallery.  
** _(Robin runs out of the master’s chamber down the gallery away from the stairs and stops just around the corner. He sees Gisborne come out of the room.)  
_ **Robin:** “I’m afraid I can’t let you keep these diamonds, Gisborne.”  
 **Gisborne:** “And I can’t let you take them. The Black Knights would be very disappointed.”  
 **Robin:** “Then it’s a stalemate. _(Flippantly:)_ Shall we toss a coin for it?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Not a stalemate. _(Shakes his curved dagger out of his sleeve.)_  
 ****

**Checkmate.  
** _(Robin’s eyes grow wide and he dashes down the gallery. Gisborne throws the dagger and it lands in a supporting post after Robin passes by it. Gisborne groans and rushes forward to retrieve it. Robin opens the shutter of a tall window overlooking the courtyard.)_  
 **Robin:** “Ha-ha! I’ll see ya.”  
 ****

**Courtyard.  
** _(Robin tosses the box out the window to the ground below, where the Smith sees it.)  
_ ****

**Upstairs gallery.  
** _(Gisborne pulls his dagger out of the post and charges after Robin.)  
_ ****

**Courtyard.  
** _(Robin drops to the ground and goes to pick up the box just as the Smith is reaching for it, too. Robin kicks him in the face.)  
_ **Smith:** _(Grabbing his face:)_ “Ah! Son of a camel!”  
 _(Daniel sees Robin lying on the ground and comes running. Gisborne looks down from the window and sees Robin sprawled on the ground with the box.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Hood!”  
 _(Robin looks up at Gisborne poised with the dagger as Daniel aims his slingshot at Gisborne’s face. Gisborne is reaching back to throw the dagger when a rock hits him sharply in the head. Gisborne falls back to the floor as Daniel runs to Robin and helps him to his feet.)  
_ **Daniel:** “In the heat of battle, there is time to watch your gang’s back.”  
 **Robin:** “Thanks, Daniel. Go. Go!”  
 _(Daniel runs back to the other boys and Robin scrambles to the shed where Mark is.)_  
 ****

**Upstairs gallery.  
** _(Gisborne lets out a roar and heads downstairs.)  
_ ****

**The shed.  
** _(Little John hits one of Gisborne’s men in the stomach with his staff.)  
_ **Little John:** “Hit him! _(Mark hits the back of the man’s head with the board. Little John pushes him away in the back, blocks the sword of the next man with his staff, then turns the blade aside.)_ Hit him! _(Mark hits him with the board. Little John turns to a soldier beside him and turns away his blade as Mark comes across with the board. The soldier falls and Little John knocks down the sword of the next one. The soldier stands up again.)_ Hit him! _(Mark hits his head and he goes down. Behind them, Gisborne’s two men get up again.)_ Hit him!” _(Mark drives his board into the helmet of one as Little John catches his sword, then spins round at the other, and he and Mark swing their weapons around as well. Little John drives the butt of his staff into the man’s stomach and Mark comes back with the board. The last man standing falls through the doorway and Little John roars after him, then turns around and roars again, ready to fight just as Much arrives, yelling and bursting through the new “backdoor.” Djaq comes in next, also yelling, with Allan and Will on her heels. They see all is quiet and stop. In the doorway, Gisborne’s man tries to get up again, but Robin hits him in the head with the box.)  
_ **Robin:** “This way!”  
 _(Turns to run. All but Will run after him. Will has seen the dazed Sheriff get up.)  
_ **Will:** “This is for the poor.”   
_(Will punches the Sheriff ’s face and runs out the door.)_


	2. Leave It To Marian

**Courtyard.  
** _(Djaq grabs an arm piece from the Smith’s workbench as she runs past. The Smith is sitting on the ground nearby, feeling his wounded cheek and wincing. Daniel sneaks over in an attempt to use his slingshot on the Smith, but is grabbed by Gisborne before he can strike.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Gotcha!”  
 ****

**Locksley.  
** _(The gang and the other boys weave their way back through the village to their original position and stop there.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come on! Get in! Get in! _(The gang and three boys arrive and stand breathlessly behind Robin.)_ Is everyone all right?” _(Much nods.)_  
 **Mark:** “Wait. _(Looks around.)_ Where’s Daniel?”  
 ****

**Courtyard.  
Sheriff: **_(Holding his chin where Will punched him:)_ “Gisborne! Robin Hood just knocked one of my men out with a wooden box! Now you tell me it was not the box with the black diamonds in it! _(Gisborne throws his head back in frustration. The Sheriff takes Daniel’s slingshot from him and snaps it in his face.)_ Five men and a boy!” _(Leaves.)_  
 **Gisborne:** _(Angrily calling after him:)_ “Hostage!”  
 ****

**Locksley.  
** _(The Sheriff and Gisborne walk Daniel to the middle of the village. Mark sees him.)  
_ **Mark:** “Daniel!”  
 _(Daniel struggles to get away from Gisborne’s grip on his hood.)  
_ **Daniel:** “Robin Hood will be back. He’ll rescue me.”  
 _(The Sheriff slaps the back of Daniel’s head.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Counting on it.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Yells out to the villagers.)_ “People of Locksley! Let Robin Hood know this! We want our box and its contents back by morning _(Djaq is inspecting the armour.)_ or his little friend will be punished! _(Holds his sword to Daniel’s neck.)_ His little friend will die!”  
 _(Mark looks anxiously at Robin. Robin’s face falls. Gisborne turns back to the manor, taking Daniel with him.)  
_ **Little John:** “Robin, we get the boy now!”  
 **Robin:** “No. We stop and we think, John.”  
 **Mark:** “You’ve gotta give him what he wants.”  
 _(Robin worriedly watches Gisborne drag Daniel away.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Steps forward with the arm piece.)_ “Robin, take a look at this metal. It is Damascus steel or-or something like it. A man wearing this would be invincible. _(Robin bites his lip, concerned at the implication.)_ Western weapons would be useless against this.”  
 **Will:** “We can’t let the Sheriff make this stuff.”  
 **Robin:** “That’s why I took the stones.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Slowly to emphasise:)_ “We cannot give them back, Robin.”  
 **Robin:** “I know! But we can’t let the boy die.”  
 **Will:** “What do we do?”  
 _(Robin looks around despondently, his head empty of ideas for the moment.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Edward and Marian’s quarters.  
** _(Sir Edward is sick in bed and Isabella looks on concernedly as Marian is dabbing his face and neck with a wet cloth.)  
_ **Edward:** _(Weakly:)_ “Thank you.”  
 _(An arrow swooshes through the air and lands with a thud into solid wood. Marian looks wildly behind her and spies the arrow in the post of a room divider. She stands up, passes Isabella, ducks under the arrow and stares at it.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “What does he want now?”  
 **Marian:** _(Caressing the fletching with her little finger and smiling brightly:)_ “I’ve no idea, but I’ve got to go and find out. Could you-”  
 **Isabella:** _(Interrupting, reading her thoughts:)_ “I’ll look after Edward. _(Moving to sit on the bed with Edward, cloth in hand.)_ Take Stephen as your guard, he’s young and easily distracted.”  
 **Marian:** _(Hugging Isabella quickly from behind:)_ “Thank you.”

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Marian enters the marketplace and hands her guard a coin. He nods and disappears. Marian continues on to a stall, obviously looking for something. She spies it, enters a stall and pulls down a piece of heavy cloth from a line. Robin, hood up and with his bow, is sitting inside.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Not looking at Robin:)_ “My guard has gone for bread. We have two minutes. I heard about the boy. What do you need?”  
 **Robin:** “The Sheriff and Gisborne are developing a new armour. It’ll make him and the Black Knights invincible. We have to stop them.”  
 **Marian:** “Well, we can’t risk the boy.”  
 **Robin:** “I know, but if the Sheriff defeats the King, then how many more lives will be lost?”  
 **Marian:** “The King is hundreds of miles away in the Holy Land, our priority is the boy. _(Seeing her escort returning.)_ My guard. _(Pauses.)_ I will get the boy out tonight.”  
 **Robin:** “How? You’re under house arrest.”  
 **Marian:** _(Irked:)_ “I will find a way. That’s the whole point of me being here.”  
 _(Marian abruptly walks away. Robin stands up and watches her go as the shop woman frowns at him. Marian resolutely walks past her guard, who turns to follow her with a small basket of bread, suspecting nothing. Robin, satisfied to see she is all right, turns to the shop woman.)  
_ **Robin:** “Here, take this.” _(Hands her a coin.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp. Night.  
** _(The gang gather round a table with candles and plates spread out amongst a three-dimensional representation of the buildings of Locksley.)  
_ **Much:** “So if Marian succeeds we don’t have to do any of this.”  
 **Robin:** “But if she doesn’t, we need a plan. Right. _(Sighs.)_ We need to trade Daniel and the black diamonds in open space, and that’s here. _(Puts his finger the middle of the table.)_ So when the Sheriff has the diamonds and we have Daniel back safely… _(points twice at the middle)_ … then we can strike.”   
_(Mark is enthralled, watching while nibbling meat off a small bone.)  
_ **Allan:** “You can’t just nick ’em back, though. Well, he’ll have the place surrounded, won’t he? Might as well just walk in with your hands in the air saying, “Shoot me.”   
**Little John:** “We could destroy them.”  
 **Clarke:** “Well, we’ll have to.”  
 **Djaq:** “We need something that burns quickly.”  
 **Mark:** “Pitch.”  
 _(The adults continue their conversation, ignoring Mark’s idea.)  
_ **Allan:** “What about straw?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Negatively:)_ “Mm.”  
 **Robin:** “Straw’s fast but it’s not hot enough.”  
 **Mark:** “Pitch.” _(Again, they ignore Mark.)_  
 **Little John:** “Wood?”  
 **Robin:** “Wood’s hot, but it’s not quick enough.”  
 **Mark:** “Pitch. Fast burning… and hot.” _(This time, Mark is heard.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Smiles, points at Mark.)_ “Pitch! Good thinking, Mark.”  
 _(Little John rubs the top of Mark’s head, smiling.)  
_ **Will:** “I could make a new box. Choose the right wood, something thin. Could line it with pitch. _(Mark takes another bite.)_ Carry the black diamonds in that to the Sheriff and…well… you could shoot it, Robin, flaming arrow.”  
 **Djaq:** “And the rocks will explode.”  
 _(Little John smiles and nods in approval.)  
_ **Robin:** “Good idea, Will. We’ll test it in the morning.”  
 _(Will walks round the table to start work on a new box.)  
_ **Mark:** “Much?”  
 **Much:** “Hm? Hm?”  
 **Mark:** “Is this rat?”  
 _(Little John looks at Mark incredulously. Allan and Djaq snigger. Will rubs the top of Mark’s head as he passes him.)  
_ **Much:** “It’s chicken.”  
 **Mark:** “I can’t see any feathers.”  
 **Will:** _(Leans back to Mark.)_ “No, and we haven’t seen any squirrels.”  
 _(Little John, Allan and Djaq snigger again.)  
_ **Much:** _(Indignantly:)_ “Right. _(Stands.)_ I don’t suppose anyone round here has actually noticed, but I have to do everything you all have to do and… keep this larder stocked. So if anyone else would care to run themselves ragged in the forest trying to catch us some massive animal, then you can be the servant!”  
 _(Everyone laughs and sniggers.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Edward and Marian’s quarters.  
** _(Marian is writing on a small piece of parchment. She puts her quill aside and reaches for another piece heavy with writing and sizes it up with the first. She pulls back the edge of the top piece and tips a candle over the lower one, running hot wax along its edge, then presses the two together.)  
_ ****

**Sheriff’s quarters.  
** _(Marian enters the Sheriff ’s room with the doctored parchment.)  
_ **Marian:** “My lord? _(Marian steps inside and the door closes behind her. The Sheriff has his back to the door.)_ My lord, I beg a favour of you. I have prepared a pass for you to sign. I need your permission to leave the castle.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Turns around.)_ “Why?”   
**Marian:** _(Feigning puzzlement:)_ “You so decreed it.”   
**Sheriff:** “No-no-no. _(Clears his throat.)_ I mean, why do you need to leave?”   
**Marian:** “To visit Guy.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Steps forward to Marian.)_ “Gisborne? Ooh. Well, he’s had a bad day. I don’t advise it, hm? _(Takes the pass.)_ He should have killed some little boys _[inspects pass]_ but he didn’t. He let them live, showed compassion. _(Looking at Marian’s clothes:)_ Now it’s a mess. _(The Sheriff pulls aside her cloak to look underneath, then sniffs her perfume and looks at the pass.)_ Hm.”   
_(Walks to his table.)_  
 **Marian:** “Well, then, perhaps now is a good time for me to offer him an apology.” _(The Sheriff drops the pass on the table, sits down and drums his fingers on the table.)_   
**Sheriff:** “At this hour? _(Marian takes a deep breath, trying to remain calm. Points at Marian.)_ And in your finest silks?”   
_(Marian nervously looks down at her clothes.)  
_ **Marian:** “I hope to make my peace with him. _(The Sheriff picks up the pass, looks at it, then at Marian. Puts on a humble face.)_ Please.”   
_(He stares at her a long moment, then picks up a large ring and sets it on the pass.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Well, missy…since we have a mutual friend in Isabella… _(Marian watches anxiously as the Sheriff pours red wax into the ring.)_ … But if it were me… _(puts the spoon back and picks up his seal…)_ I would slap your fickle face. _(Stamps the wax.)_ Both of them.”   
_(The Sheriff sets down the seal and hands her the pass. Marian steps forward to take it, turns and walks out, keeping her demeanour calm.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
Marian: **_(Holding up the parchment:)_ “This is a pass for the castle gate, but underneath is an order to send Daniel back to the castle so the Sheriff can question him tonight.”   
**Robin:** “Gisborne won’t release him to us, but he will release him to… _(holds up a guard’s helmet…)_ a castle guard.” _(Taps the helmet with his index fingers. Allan looks back at Little John and Will standing behind him.)_  
 **Clarke:** “Well, I’d go but I don’t think Gisborne has quite forgotten my face.”  
 **Djaq:** “Surely he knows all our faces by now?”  
 **Allan:** “I’ll do it.” 

_(Robin agrees with a turn of his head and raised eyebrows and hands Allan the helmet.)  
_ **Marian:** “Are you aware of the risk? If Guy catches you—”   
**Allan:** _(Interrupting, looking at the helmet.)_ “Don’t worry. He’ll be putty in my hands.”   
**Marian:** “You’re a brave man.”   
**Allan:** _(Shrugs.)_ “Well…” _(Grins slightly.)  
(Will notices Marian’s look of admiration. With a very small part of him still anxious for her approval, Will puts down his woodwork.)  
_ **Will:** _(Steps forward:)_ “I can go.”  
 **Allan:** _(Thinking quickly:)_ “No. _(At Will’s look:)_ I mean, you’ve got to make a start on that box in case this plan don’t work. Besides, Isabella’ll be there to help make sure things go smoothly.” _(Marian hands Allan the pass.)  
_ **Marian:** “I’ll go ahead. I told the Sheriff I’d call on Gisborne so I must show my face there. _(Robin nods. Smiles at Allan:)_ Good luck.” __  
(Allan nods slightly. Clarke exchanges looks with Will, both surprised by Allan.)


	3. Into The Lion’s Den

**Locksley Manor. The back room.  
** _(Marian steps into the back room and hands the servant her cloak. Gisborne is being fitted with armour by another servant. Gisborne himself is bare-chested and checking the fit of an arm piece. Marian looks at him in wonder and sighs as she steps formally into the room. Gisborne notices her and looks up.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Lowering her eyes:)_ “Forgive me.”   
**Gisborne:** “Marian, it’s late. Why so urgent?”   
**Marian:** “I wish to speak to you about a personal matter.”   
_(Gisborne slides off the arm piece and hands it to the servant.)_   
**Gisborne:** “I’ll send for you. _(Jerks his head towards the door. The servant nods, places the arm piece on the table and leaves. Gisborne walks over to Marian.)_ Yeah? What is it?”   
**Marian:** “There is bad blood between us.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Scoffs.)_ “You overestimate yourself. I had feelings for you. I made no bones about that. But now… _(scoffs, shakes his head…)_ I feel nothing.“ 

_(Marian looks disappointed as Robin creeps outside towards the window as Gisborne continues.)  
_ **Gisborne:** "And I have larger concerns, ambitions.”   
**Marian:** “Well, is there no hope of a reconciliation? I know you are a man capable of compassion. _(Gisborne turns his head away)._ I offer… _(Marian hesitates and Gisborne looks up from under his brows without moving his head as Marian takes a step forward.)_ …I offer friendship. _(Marian lifts her hand to Gisborne. Robin, leaning wide-eyed on the sill, watches as Gisborne, breathing nervously, takes her hand.)_ Guy?”   
_(Robin moves his arm off the sill. Marian notices the movement, sees Robin at the window and starts to withdraw her hand, but Gisborne tightens his grip.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “What?”   
**Marian:** _(Marian quickly looks back at Gisborne.)_ “I don’t know.”   
**Gisborne:** “Marian, what is this all about?” 

**Marian:** “It’s about friendship, that’s all.”   
**Gisborne:** “No. _(Steps forward.)_ This isn’t about friendship. _(Caresses Marian’s cheek.)_ You want your freedom back. That’s what this is all about, and I can’t give that to you. _(Marian pulls back her hand.)_ You and your father, you’ve made your own bed.”   
_(Marian is startled and Gisborne grimaces as they hear quiet footsteps enter.)  
_ **Servant:** “Sorry, master. There’s a messenger from the Sheriff.”   
**Marian:** “I should go.” _(Turns and leaves.)_  
(Gisborne signs heavily as Robin backs away from the window.) 

**Locksley Manor. Stable. Interior.  
** _(Marian grabs the reins and is starting to lead her horse out of the stable when Robin steps out from a stall behind her.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Facetiously:)_ “That looked friendly.”   
**Marian:** _(Stops suddenly. Blushing:)_ “You were spying on me.”   
**Robin:** “I was not spying on you. I was making sure you were safe.”   
**Marian:** _(Still hiding her reddened cheeks:)_ “Well, I was safe. _(Defensively:)_ Shouldn’t you be making sure Allan is safe?”  
 _(Robin has no reply. Marian turns to face him, her face meeting the candlelight for the first time.)  
_ **Robin:** “Your cheeks are flushed!”  
 **Marian:** “They are not! It was… _(Looks away for a moment, thinking:)_ It was the fireplace. The room was far too hot.”  
 **Robin:** _(Raising an eyebrow:)_ “Gisborne was stood closer to the fire than you and he didn’t seem bothered by it.”  
 **Marian:** _(Snappish:)_ “Gisborne, as you well know, is cold-blooded. He enjoys lighting fires, especially in other people’s homes. _(Marian gives Robin a pointed look, shakes her head and leads her horse out. Not looking back:)_ I’ve played my part.”   
**Robin:** _(Confused at her attitude:)_ “Marian!” 


	4. Money Talks

**Locksley Manor. The back room.  
** _(Gisborne looks at the pass.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “This is the Sheriff’s official seal. Who gave you this?”  
 _(Allan sits at a table, eating heartily. He glances at Isabella who almost imperceptibly shakes her head.)  
_ **Allan:** “Listen, mate, the fact you’re standing there holding that means I’ve stopped Robin, right? I don’t know where it’s from. _(Isabella, moving only her eyes looks to see Gisborne’s reaction.)_ You know, I start asking too many questions, they’re gonna blow my cover.” _(Tears off a piece of bread.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “You did well to bring this to me.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah. _(Drains a goblet.)_ I know. _(Raising the goblet at Gisborne:)_ I think I’ll have a bit more wine.” _  
(Winks at Isabella, sets down the goblet. Gisborne scowls as Allan tears into half a **real** chicken. Isabella pics up the jug of wine.)  
_ **Isabella:** “I’ll go and refill this, you boys play nicely.”  
 _(Isabella leaves the room.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “So… your plan’s failed. What will Robin do?”  
 **Allan:** _(With his mouth full:)_ “Well, if this doesn’t work, it’s a straight forward swap. _(Swallows.)_ Diamonds for the boy. Robin wouldn’t risk the boy’s life, not for anything.”  
 **Gisborne:** “How very noble of him. But there must be some trick.”  
 **Allan:** _(Looks to Isabella, who nods encouragingly. Sighs, chewing, thinking.)_ “What’s it worth? _(Gisborne holds up a fat purse and shakes it so Allan can hear how full it is. Allan finishes chewing and swallows.)_ Pitch… in a box containing the diamonds. Boy runs free, Robin fires a flaming arrow and pi-shoo! Bye-bye diamonds.”   
_(Tears off another piece of bread and stuffs it in his mouth.)_

**Kitchen. _  
_** _(Isabella walks to a table and places the jug upon it. She turns quickly as she hears a noise behind her. It is Clarke.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Whispering:)_ “Clarke! _(Pulling her in for a hug:)_ What are you doing here?”  
 **Clarke:** “When Allan volunteered to come here I wanted to make sure you were all right.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Glancing back at the door:)_ “I’m fine, but my brother mustn’t find you here.”  
 **Clarke:** “What about Allan, what’s taking so long? _(Noticing the wine on the table:)_ Do you have guests?”  
 _(Clarke moves to try and sneak a look into the other room but Isabella stops her.)  
_ **Isabella:** “No! It’s… _(Thinking quickly:)_ My brother cannot handle his wine. _(Smiles:)_ So, I thought it would make Guy more receptive to releasing the boy.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Smirks:)_ “Good thinking.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Nods:)_ “I’d better get back, they’ll be wondering where I’ve got to.”  
 **Clarke:** “They?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Her smile falters a little:)_ “Well, Guy…and Allan. I don’t want to leave them alone together too long just in case. _(Grips Clarke’s arm:)_ It’s good to see you.”  
 _(Clarke’s smile is replaced by a wary look as Isabella passes her. Suspecting something but unable to put her finger on it, Clarke leaves the Manor through the servants entrance as Isabella returns to the back room.)_  
 ****

**The back room.  
** _(Isabella hands Gisborne the jug and he grudgingly pours more wine into the goblet for Allan.)_  
 **Gisborne:** _(Sits on the edge of the table.)_ “What will you tell Hood?”  
 **Allan:** “Oh, that’s easy. Just say I was tumbled.”  
 _(Gisborne slides off the table and turns to lean over it at Allan.)_

**Allan:** “You recognised me, we had a fight… _(swallows)_ … which, obviously, I nearly won. _(Allan stuffs a piece of chicken into his mouth as Gisborne sniggers.)_ I left you for near dead fleeing the manor, dispatching guards as I go.” _(Isabella is watching her brother closely and can tell by his body language something unpleasant is about to happen.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Good idea.”  
 **Allan:** “Mm.” _(Gisborne suddenly slaps Allan hard. Sits back up.)_ What was that for?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Believability. _(Backslaps Allan hard. Looking at Isabella, sneering.)_ It’s time for lover-boy to leave.”  
 **Allan:** “Alright, alright! I’m going.”  
 _(Allan makes a hasty exit as Isabella stares daggers at Gisborne but says nothing, knowing that her brother was only playing with the outlaw.)_ **  
**

**Sherwood Forest, near Locksley.  
** _(Robin waits behind a large boulder for Allan. He hears Allan running towards him and leans round the edge.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Whispers:)_ “Allan! _(Allan stops.)_ Shh. Shh.” _(Glances behind him.)_  
 **Allan:** _(Removes his guard’s helmet. Whispers:)_ “Quick. Let’s go. Gisborne rumbled me.”  
 **Robin:** “How did you get out?”  
 **Allan:** “Well, we had a scrap. I knocked him out. Unbelievable. Luckily Isabella distracted his guards and didn’t hear us, but… we should scarper before he comes to.”  
 **Robin:** “Right. Come on.” _(Turns to leave.)_  
 **Allan:** “Robin. _(Robin turns back to face Allan.)_ I’m sorry.”  
 **Robin:** “Eh, _[puts his hand on Allan’s shoulder]_ it’s not your fault, is it? _(Allan sadly shakes his head.)_ We’ll tell the others and Marian. It’s Mark’s pitch plan. Come on.” _(Robin and Allan leave for camp.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Near the outlaws’ camp. The next morning.  
** _(Will sets a rough model of his new pitch-lined box on a boulder as Robin spins an arrow in his hand. Djaq is standing behind Robin with the other completed new box and a bow. Much is standing beside her holding a torch and bow. Little John is standing behind the boys, one of whom is holding Will’s bow. Allan is standing in the back with his bow. Will walks back to the gang and takes his bow back as Robin holds the arrow’s tip in the flame from Much’s torch, then nocks the arrow in his bow as Little John picks up Mark and holds him up to watch. Robin aims and shoots the box squarely in its side. The flames spread for a moment, then flare and the box explodes.)  
_ **Robin:** “Right. _(Will pats Robin’s shoulder.)_ Let’s go.”


	5. Rates of Exchange

**Locksley.  
** _(The Sheriff’s archers spread out into strategic points around the village. A gallows has been set up in front of the pond and the Sheriff and four nobles are sitting on a dais, their backs to the pond. Each end is flanked by soldiers. Marian stands next to Isabella to the side closest to the gallows, the Smith at the other. Daniel, his hands shackled and a rope tied round his torso, is standing in front of the Sheriff, who is holding the other end of the rope.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Here, boy. _(The Sheriff pulls on the rope and Daniel steps backwards.)_ See that? _(Looks at the gallows.)_ If Robin Hood doesn’t show up, these people here are going to watch you swing. Sit. _(The Sheriff tugs on the rope and Daniel falls backward and sits on his heels with a glum but defiant look about him. Looking up:)_ Well, I can see the sun… no sign of your saviour.”   
**Daniel:** _(Assuredly:)_ “He’ll come.”   
_(Marian smiles sadly but proudly at Daniel.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Hm? Oh, well, let’s hope so, hm? For your sake. _(Chuckles, then stands.)_ Hood! _(Steps off the dais. Singsong:)_ Oh, Robin Hood! _(The Sheriff pulls Daniel with him as he walks towards the middle of the village where the peasants have loosely gathered. Robin appears, hood up, walking through the villagers, the box under his arm. The soldiers draw their bows at him.)_ Stay where you are, Hood!” _(Robin stops behind a line of villagers and puts both hands round the box. He and the Sheriff are several yards apart in the centre of the village.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “My smith _(The Smith glares at the Sheriff, obviously not expecting this.)_ will meet you in the middle, check the merchandise. If it’s all right… _(holds up a key…)_ you get the key _[points the key at Daniel]_ to the boy.”   
_(The Smith walks to the Sheriff.)  
_ **Robin:** “No, Sheriff. You can make the exchange. _(Looking aside at the archers:)_ Otherwise your archers there will kill me. And if they do fire upon me, my men will kill you.”   
_(Robin slowly turns aside as his gang rush forward, shouting at the peasants. The villagers scatter as Little John, Will, Much, Allan, and Djaq line up, each with a bow drawn. Little John also holds his staff alongside his bow. Not wanting to compromise the exchange, Clarke stays hidden from sight. Marian watches tensely.)_   
**Sheriff:** “Oh, la-di-da-di-da. _(A pause.)_ Right! Let’s get on with it.” _(The Sheriff smiles and steps forward with Daniel in tow. Robin steps forward with the box.)_

**Marian:** “Stop! _(The Sheriff puffs out his cheeks in exasperation. Marian rushes over to him.)_ You cannot release the child to an outlaw.”   
_(Marian puts her hands on Daniel’s shoulders.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Sighs.)_ “Somebody find me a box and put this woman inside it!”   
**Marian:** “Release him to me. I’ll see that he gets home safely. _(Impartially:)_ Locksley, this makes no difference to you. You have my word.”   
**Robin:** _(Nods, shrugs, pretending to think a moment. Quietly:)_ “I accept these terms.”   
**Sheriff:** “Good for you. _(The Sheriff sucks in his breath slowly, then tosses the “leash” to Marian.)_ Go on, then. _(Sighs. Marian starts to unwind the rope from Daniel. Sighs.)_ Now… _(holds up the key to Daniel’s shackles…)_ the black diamonds. _(The Sheriff starts to walk forward. Marian reaches for the key, but the Sheriff pulls it back.)_ Not yet. _(Turning slightly to the Smith:)_ Allow me to check the merchandise first. _(Robin hands the Smith the box and folds his arms. The Smith opens it, he and the Sheriff look inside, then the Smith nods at the Sheriff. The Sheriff chuckles and leans the key towards Marian, who immediately snatches it and kneels down to unlock Daniel’s shackles. Pulling a small sack from inside his coat and opening it:)_ Oh, so sorry. You are, after all, as Lady Marian pointed out… _(The Smith pours the rocks into the sack as Robin winces.)_ … a murderous outlaw, hm?“ 

_(The Sheriff tosses the sack to the Smith.)_ ** _  
_ **Much:**** _(_ _to Allan:)_ "The Sheriff’s guessed our plan!” **  
**Allan:**** “Unbelievable.” **  
**_(Having moved closer to the action, Clarke watches the Sheriff’s knowing smile. Clarke’s expression turns stony as she realises the Sheriff has been tipped off to their plan. Glancing up at the dais she notices Isabella looking very guiltily at Daniel and Marian. Unwilling to believe her instincts, Clarke steps back behind one of the huts and moves purposefully toward Locksley Manor.)_ **  
Sheriff:** _(Shifts to look Robin squarely in the eyes.)_ “Something wrong, Hood? _(Robin says nothing, merely glaring at the Sheriff with narrowed eyes. The Sheriff winks and steps back to the dais, chuckling. Robin slides off his hood and turns his back on the Sheriff as Marian finishes untying Daniel and follows the Sheriff. Singsong:)_ Gisborne, all yours.” 

_(The doors to the church open and Gisborne steps out in a full suit of gleaming silver armour. The gang are shocked and drop their guard.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Gasps.)_ “That’s the armour!” _(Gisborne strides to the dais and stops as the Sheriff steps back to his chair, grinning.)_   
**Sheriff:** _(Holds out his arms.)_ “Enjoy!” _(Marian is also in shock at the turn of events. Gisborne runs towards Robin’s back.)_   
**Will:** “Robin!”   
_(Much turns around and grabs Robin’s scimitar from where it’s leaning against the fence behind him. Robin looks over his shoulder, sees Gisborne hurrying towards him, and hastens his walk towards the gang, who draw their bows taut at the archers again.)  
_ **Robin:** “Stay back! My sword!”   
**Much:** “Master!”   
_(Much steps forward and tosses the scimitar to Robin, who catches the hilt and turns to face Gisborne.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Yaah! Locksley will always be mine!”   
_(Gisborne charges, swings at Robin and misses. He comes back round again and Robin ducks, then stands up swinging and hits the back of Gisborne’s protected arm. The armour sparks from the blow. Robin swings backhanded, but Gisborne catches his arm and knocks the scimitar from his hand. Robin twists his arm away, slams himself into Gisborne’s waist and tries to wrestle him to the ground, but Gisborne knees him in the stomach. The Sheriff cheers. Gisborne punches Robin’s back and Robin falls to his hands and knees, then Gisborne kicks him in the ribs, throwing him onto his back. Gisborne raises his sword over his head to stab at Robin, but Robin rolls over, and Gisborne stabs the ground instead. Marian and the gang are watching anxiously. Gisborne abandons his sword, picks up Robin and throws him into a fence. The Sheriff cranes his neck, trying to see. Robin rolls away as Gisborne lumbers through. Robin crawls a bit, then runs to a cottage as Marian watches, holding Daniel’s shoulders. Robin picks up a bench and swings it with all his might over Gisborne’s back. Gisborne turns right back, having felt nothing. Robin drops the bench at Gisborne’s feet and runs into the cottage, kicking open the door. Gisborne clumsily follows him in.The gang sneak glances at the battle, keeping their bows drawn on the archers, who also have their arrows ready to fire. Daniel watches fearfully, not knowing what’s happening inside. Suddenly Robin bursts head first through the window, rolling as he hits the ground. The Sheriff bounces in his chair, giddy with excitement.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, fantastic! Look at that!”

_(Robin dives down to pick up a bucket and tosses its black liquid on Gisborne.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “What’s he doing?”   
**Gisborne:** “Is that the best you can do? _(Robin tosses aside the bucket and pulls a small bow out of the haystack.)_ What now? _(Robin slides the pieces together, pulls an arrow out of the hay and nocks it.)_ Playing outlaws with the children?! _(Robin bends down and puts the tip of the arrow into the fire as Gisborne slams down his visor with his sword.)_ Goodbye, Hood.”   
_(Robin aims and draws.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Peeking though his fingers:)_ “Oh, no.”   
**Robin:** _(Smiling:)_ “Oh, yes!”   
_(Robin fires the arrow at Gisborne. The pitch ignites and Gisborne’s armour is aflame. The gang cheer and laugh. Daniel silently cheers. Robin watches Gisborne turn and flail. The Sheriff rolls his eyes. Gisborne drops his sword, makes a beeline for a large washtub and ungracefully falls backwards into it. The gang laugh. Robin picks up Gisborne’s sword, jumps in after him, pulls off the helmet and breastplate, and holds the sword to Gisborne’s throat.)  
_ **Robin:** “Tell your men to withdraw, Sheriff! _(The Sheriff stands and steps down off the dais.)_ Another exchange: the black diamonds for Gisborne and you have him back! _(The Sheriff clicks his fingers to the Smith to follow him. to Gisborne:)_ Well, how long can you hold your breath?”  
 **Gisborne:** “My lord! Please!”   
_(Robin pushes Gisborne’s head under the water.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “You, er, you seem to have overestimated Gisborne’s importance to me.” _(Marian motions to Isabella and pushes Daniel to her.)_  
 **Marian:** “Make sure he’s safe.”  
 **Isabella:** “Wait, what are you going to do?”  
 **Marian:** “I’m going to make sure the Sheriff saves Guy.”  
 _(Robin lets Gisborne up for air.)  
_ **Robin:** _(to the Sheriff:)_ “Not even you would let him die.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Erm, I have everything I could want.”

_(Marian runs up behind the Smith, pulls his long dagger from his belt and holds it to his ribs.)  
_ **Marian:** "Sheriff?”   
**Sheriff:** _(Looks at Marian and notices the dagger, then frowns.)_ “Marian, what are you doing?”   
**Marian:** “I am asking you to reconsider.”   
**Sheriff:** “You are helping Hood.” _(Marian jabs the point into the Smith’s ribs and the Smith reacts.)  
_ **Marian:** “Quite the opposite. I’m reminding you that Sir Guy is your most loyal servant. He’s a noble and a good man. He must be worth more to you than a sack of rocks!” _(The Sheriff roughly grabs the bag from the Smith.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “I will have those rocks.”   
_(The Sheriff and Robin stare down each other.)  
_ **Marian:** “Then I will kill this man. _(Twists the point.)_ Without him… are the rocks really any use?”   
**Smith:** “Er, no. No they are not. _(Straining with pain:)_ I am the only man west of Jerusalem who can make them work their magic.” _(The Sheriff thinks as Marian stares him down. Robin lets Gisborne up for air again.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Ah! My lord!”  
 **Sheriff:** _(to Gisborne:)_ “Shut up!” _(Robin pushes Gisborne’s head under once more. Marian presses the dagger harder and the Smith whimpers and indicates with his eyes to give back the rocks.)  
_ **Smith:** “My lord, I will get you more rocks!”  
 _(The Sheriff thinks a moment longer, then tosses the sack at the tub. Robin pulls Gisborne’s head up.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Quietly to Marian:)_ “You will be punished for this, Marian. Be no doubt; you’ll be punished.”  
 _(Meanwhile Gisborne is sputtering and moaning. Marian lets the Smith go.)_

**Robin:** “Get out! _(Robin pulls Gisborne’s shoulder up and Gisborne climbs out and falls to the ground, coughing. Robin gets out as Gisborne stands up and runs as best he can to the manor. Robin picks up the sack and tosses it towards the gang.)_ Burn these.”  
 _(Much scampers forward to retrieve the sack as Robin turns to Marian. Much dumps the rocks onto the fire. Robin walks towards Marian and they silently acknowledge one another as the rocks explode.)_


	6. Repercussions

**Locksley Manor. Courtyard.  
** _(Marian follows Gisborne, who is being helped out of the armour by two servants. Gisborne pulls off an arm piece, throws it into the arms of one of the servants and indicates to them to take it into the house. He sees Marian and sighs.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “You saved my life. I’m grateful.”   
**Marian:** “Well, I could not watch you die and do nothing.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Insinuating:)_ “You saved Robin, too.”   
**Marian:** _(Nods slightly.)_ “That was incidental.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Sternly, malevolently:)_ “Was it? _(Marian frowns, a bit fearful of his attitude. Folds his arms.)_ Marian, I’ve been assuming that since Hood became an outlaw, that you have had nothing further to do with him. Was I wrong to assume that?”   
**Marian:** “No.”   
**Gisborne:** “Because if you were associating with an outlaw, the punishment would be more severe than house arrest. _(Marian scoffs.)_ The punishment… would be death.”   
**Marian:** _(Spitefully:)_ “Well, would you prefer me to have let you die?”   
_(Gisborne says nothing, but stares as he turns to go into the manor. Marian scoffs and turns to leave. The Sheriff arrives from the opposite direction.)_

**Sheriff:** “Gisborne— _(Sees Marian. Pointing at her:)_ Stay there! _(Marian turns back around as the Smith walks behind the Sheriff and past her to leave with a sack attached to his baldric. Chasing the Smith:)_ Wait, wait, wait. _(The Smith turns around to face the Sheriff.)_ Where are you going?”   
**Smith:** “I cannot work in this environment.”   
**Sheriff:** “My dear friend, we could, er, make an arrangement, increase your fee?” _(Holds up two fingers, then three.)  
_ **Smith:** “In France, they know how to treat an artist.” _(Leaves.)_   
_(The Sheriff turns back and roughly grabs Marian’s arm.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “What were you thinking?”   
**Marian:** “Guy is your faithful servant. I was preventing you from making a mistake!”   
**Sheriff:** “You do not prevent me from making a mistake! You must be punished.” _(Starts to leave.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Defiantly:)_ “Well, I am ready for your punishment.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Turns back.)_ “Oh, we shall see Missy. You will learn to behave yourself.” _(Leaves.)_  
 _(Marian looks back at Gisborne, but he turns his back and enters the house.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Much, with a pitcher and a cup, steps out of his kitchen to the gang, who are assembled with the boys in the middle of the camp.)  
_ **Much:** “A toast!” _(Pours himself a cup.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Holds up his hand.)_ “Just hang on. _(Robin hands his cup to Djaq.)_ Djaq? _(Turning to Will:)_ Will? _(Will tosses Robin a small sack. Robin opens it, grinning at the boys.)_ Good work, lads. _(Robin holds up four tags and chuckles at their awed faces.)_ You are now honorary members of our gang. _(Robin hands Daniel and one boy a tag.)_ You are our eyes and ears in the villages. And any time you need us… _(Will passes back tags to Mark and the fourth boy)_ …. you can call on us.” _(Mark slips his tag over his head.)  
_ **Daniel:** “Any time you need us, call on us.” _(Daniel puts on his tag.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Winks and clicks his tongue.)_ “That’s a deal.”  
 _(Little John raises his cup and starts…)  
_ **Little John:** “We…” _(The gang join in, raising their cups.)_  
 **Gang:** “… are Robin Hood!”   
**The Boys:** _(Raising their fists in the air:)_ “We are Robin Hood!”  
 _(Everybody laughs.)_

**Bonchurch. Early Evening.  
** _(Isabella opens the front door and hurries inside. Closing the door behind her, she leans against it and takes a deep breath.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(From the shadows:)_ “I thought I’d find you here.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Startled:)_ “Oh, Clarke it’s you. You gave me a fright.”  
 **Clarke:** “Hoping to be alone?”  
 **Isabella:** “Well I…yes. _(Moving away from the door.)_ I sometimes stay here when Guy is in one of his moods. I didn’t want to be anywhere near him after what happened today.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Nods:)_ “Alone with your thoughts, your schemes. _(Coldly:)_ Your lies.”  
 **Isabella:** “Excuse me?”  
 **Clarke:** “I should have seen it coming really. I mean, you’re a survivor after all.”  
 **Isabella:** “Clarke, I don’t know what you think-”  
 **Clarke:** _(Interrupting:)_ “The Sheriff just happened to guess Robin’s plan, did he?”  
 **Isabella:** “The Sheriff is not as stupid as Hood thinks. He learns from his mistakes.”  
 **Clarke:** “Oh cut the crap, Isabella. Vaisey knew what was coming and there’s only one way that could’ve happened.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Moves towards Clarke:)_ “It’s not what you think, I made him do it.”  
 **Clarke:** “I know you did! You made Allan trust you and then you betrayed him. You betrayed all of us.”  
 _(Isabella closes her eyes and swallows. Realising that Clarke doesn’t suspect Allan, she decides to take the blame.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Quietly:)_ “You’re right, I did it. I seduced Allan and I used him to gain information for the Sheriff.”  
 **Clarke:** “How could you?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Earnestly:)_ “None of the information I’ve given to the Sheriff could be used against any of Hood’s men. Or you or Marian or Edward.”  
 **Clarke:** “How can I possibly believe that?”  
 **Isabella:** “Because it’s the truth! What I’ve done protects all of you. I gain the trust of the Sheriff and I make sure nobody gets hurt.”  
 **Clarke:** “Nobody gets hurt?! You realise you put that boy’s life in danger? The Sheriff could just have easily hanged him in retaliation for Robin’s double cross.”  
 **Isabella:** “Clarke, I swear, nothing would have happened to the child.”  
 **Clarke:** “You believe what you want, traitor.”  
 **Isabella:** “Clarke-”  
 **Clarke:** “No, you know what? This is what’s going to happen. First, you’re going to break it off with Allan. Tell him whatever you want but you are out of his life.”  
 **Isabella:** "I can’t do that.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Continuing as if Isabella hadn’t spoken:)_ “And second, you’re going to put this right.”  
 **Isabella:** “Yes, anything - I swear it.”  
 **Clarke:** “You’re going to be _my_ spy.”  
 **Isabella:** “What?”  
 **Clarke:** “You’re going to go back to your brother, back to the Sheriff and you’re going to tell me exactly what their plans are.”  
 **Isabella:** “But… I’m not privy to their strategy meetings. I mean, Guy doesn’t even know what’s planned half the time.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Raging:)_ “I don’t care how you do it, just get it done! The time for playing things down the middle has passed, Isabella. It’s time you pick a side.  
 _(Isabella nods and Clarke moves to walk away. She stops at the door and asks simply:)_ Why?”  
 _(Isabella steels herself, not allowing the tears in her eyes to fall.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Coldly:)_ “Like you said, I’m a survivor. Being married to a man like Thornton for all those years, you learn to look out for yourself.”  
 _(Clarke nods then continues walking out the door. Isabella takes a shuddering breath as her tears finally fall down her cheeks. Consoling herself with the knowledge that Allan, for the time-being, is safe.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Marian’s Bedchamber. Midnight.  
** _(Marian stands in the centre of the candlelit room wearing her nightgown. Over that she wears her travelling cloak and over that she wears a demure smile on her face. Her head bows a little as we see Robin appear over her shoulder, his own smile unrestrained.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Quietly:)_ “Is this completely necessary?”  
 _(Robin Slowly circles Marian, admiring her ensemble.)  
_ **Robin:** “If we are to recreate last night’s events exactly… _(Leans down behind Marian so that his mouth is right by her ear:)_ then yes.”  
 _(Robin smiles again as he resumes his appraisal.)  
_ **Marian:** “Clearly I was not wearing my night clothes under my cloak when I went to see Gisborne.”  
 **Robin:** “No, but this look suits you even more.”  
 **Marian:** “Robin.”  
 **Robin:** _(Coming to stand in front of her:)_ “Yes, my love?”  
 **Marian:** “What is the point to all this?”  
 **Robin:** “Forgotten already? All right, I’ll remind you. _(Walks backwards a few steps:)_ You claim that you were not stirred by the sight of Gisborne by the fireplace. _(Takes a step forward, cheekily:)_ And I think you were.”  
 **Marian:** “Oh really? _(Robin nods, Marian scoffs:)_ Stirred. Is that the word you use?”  
 **Robin:** “It’s a word Gisborne has used.”  
 **Marian:** “And you’d like the truth of how I felt when I saw him last night?”  
 **Robin:** “I would.”  
 _(It is Marian’s turn to pace the floor as she considers her answer. Enjoying this little game Robin has begun.)  
_ **Marian:** “And if I tell you, you’ll drop it?”  
 **Robin:** _(Begrudgingly:)_ “Cross my heart.”  
 **Marian:** “Very well. _(Marian stops pacing and moves to stand in front of Robin:)_ I felt a range of emotions when I went to see Gisborne last night. _(Robin swallows, not sure he actually wants to hear this:)_ But do you know which was the most apparent?”  
 **Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “No.”  
 **Marian:** “Embarrassment.”  
 **Robin:** _(Looks at her:)_ “You mean you feel embarrassed by your feelings for him?”  
 **Marian:** “No. I felt embarrassed by the situation I found myself in. Not only did I find myself trying to regain the favour of the man who burned down my house but doing so while he was half dressed! _(Robin lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and smiles as Marian continues.)_ I was mortified, I didn’t know where to look.”  
 **Robin:** “It seemed to me you knew exactly where to look.”  
 **Marian:** “Robin. _(Robin raises both hands in surrender and allows Marian to continue.)_ My plan to try and pander to his softer side was completely undone by his lack of clothing and… I’ll admit, it did shake my confidence.”  
 **Robin:** _(Smiling, teasing:)_ “Or stirred it.”  
 **Marian:** _(Slaps his arm:)_ “Robin.”  
 **Robin:** “You were flustered, admit it.”  
 **Marian:** “I do! Are you happy?”  
 **Robin:** “Very.”  
 _(Robin smiles smugly at Marian as she pouts. Slightly miffed at conceding the higher ground to Robin, Marian resolves to win round two.)  
_ **Marian:** “You know, if you really want to recreate last nights events, technically you should take your shirt off.”  
 **Robin:** _(Raises his eyebrows:)_ “Is that so?”  
 **Marian:** _(Nods:)_ “Yep.”  
 **Robin:** _(Considers this:)_ “Hmm. I suppose you’re right. _(Begins to reach for his shirt, then stops:)_ But then again, as you mentioned earlier, you weren’t wearing that nightgown last night either.”  
 **Marian:** _(Innocently:)_ “Wasn’t I? _(Robin shakes his head, smiling:)_ I believe that’s true. Oh well. _(Marian reaches under her cloak easing one strap of her nightgown then the other off her shoulders. With one last saucy smile at Robin, she pulls on the ties to her cloak letting it fall along with her nightgown to the floor.)_ Better?”  
 _(For the longest of moments, Robin only allowed himself to stare at the discarded clothing now pooled at Marian’s feet. It was only the faint sound of Marian’s voice calling to him that brought him back to the present. He stares at her, at first her lips as they form words he cannot hear. Then finally his eyes drink in the loveliness of her naked body and again, his breath catches in his throat.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Whispering:)_ “Marian.”  
 _(Marian, amused by Robin’s current state, steps out of her pile of clothes and moves slowly over to him.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Softly:)_ “I don’t love Gisborne. _(Tenderly taking his face in her hands.)_ I love you, Robin.”  
 _(Standing on tiptoes, Marian kisses Robin deeply. It only takes a few moments for Robin’s brain to catch up and, running his hands through her hair, return the kiss tenfold. Reluctantly breaking the kiss to take in some much needed oxygen, Robin looks adoringly upon Marian as she reaches for his tunic.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Smiling at her eagerness:)_ “Not that I’m complaining but, what about your rules?”  
 **Marian:** _(Eager to be joined in her nakedness:)_ “Surely Robin Hood of all people knows that rules were meant to be broken.”  
 _(Their lips meet again in a powerful, urgent kiss. Marian’s hands desperately reaching out to touch bare skin as Robin’s own hands travel to Marian’s delectable derriere.)_

_(Suddenly there is a commotion coming from the hallway. Robin, ever so reluctantly stills Marian’s hands and motions for her to not make a sound. Moving closer to the door, Robin listens and can hear footsteps approaching. Glancing back at Marian he can see she has already pulled her cloak back around herself. Deciding to open the door just a crack to see what’s happening, Robin feels Marian’s hand on his back as she joins him.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Castle. Hallway.  
** _(Sir Edward is walking down the hallway followed closely by two guards, their weapons drawn.)  
_ **Guard:** “Not so high and mighty now are we, Sir Edward.”  
 **Guard 2:** “Yeah, it’s the dungeons for you, M'lord.”  
 _(The guards snigger as Edward says nothing, his expression resolute.)_  
 ****

**Marian’s Bedchamber.  
** _(As the men pass by the door, Robin quickly shuts it and turns to Marian.)  
_ **Marian:** “Well? What is it?”  
 _(Robin looks at Marian a moment then down at his feet, not knowing how to break the news to her as we…)_  
 **Cut to Black.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
